The Senshi Stories
by Celeste-poet
Summary: Usagi gets a new computer,&the senshi discover fanfiction written about them.They decide to attempt writing stories about themselves.Hilarity ensues...and some criticisms of the fanfic realm as well. Crack. XD Rated T for Minako's dirty mind.
1. Chapter 1 Minako's Story

**A/N: This story is an attempt to expose some of the faults that others and I have found with the fan fiction today. No offense if your story includes these faults; some people can pull off certain storylines really well. I just wanted to produce my comments on these things.**

**Today's story is courtesy of Aino Minako.**

"Ah, wow, Usagi, I like your new computer!" exclaimed Minako.

Usagi grinned. "I know, isn't it great?" She open the lid of her new pink laptop and turned it on for the first time.

All of the senshi were at Usagi's, seeing her open her high school graduation present. Ami had helped Usagi's parents pick out the best computer through bargain shopping, and was sitting on the other side of Usagi on the couch, studying every pixel on the screen.

"Hmm…what should I do on it first?" Usagi asked.

"See if the Internet works," Ami said. "I helped your parents set up the Wi-Fi as well."

"Ah, okay." She clicked on the Internet browser. "It works!" she exclaimed happily. "Now I can go read my fan fiction…"

"Since when do you read fan fiction, muffin?" asked Haruka amusedly from the other side of the room.

"Since I got interested in that new show on TV. If you go to , there are stories in every genre, in every story!"

"That's cool. I bet my soap opera has it's own fan base too," remarked Minako.

Makoto said, "Or that new movie I watched last night…"

Usagi opened up the home page of her favorite site. "Hey, let me see something," said Minako. She browsed through new stories. "What! Guys, you won't believe this!"

"What?" they chorused.

"There's fan fic about us!"

Usagi giggled. "You mean, something thinks we're a story?"

"And I bet they totally don't know what our lives are like," stated Makoto.

Minako clicked over to the Sailor Moon page. "Wow, that's freaky. They have our full names!"

"What?" the other girls said. Mamoru just raised an eyebrow.

"And they know about the Crystal…" declared Usagi in awe.

Minako gasped. "I wonder how they know all of this about us…."

"Yeah…well, as long as they think we are fiction, we should be safe," said Setsuna.

Ami nodded in agreement. "She's right. They think we're a figment of their imaginations."

"Hm…maybe we should make up our own stories and see what they say," Usagi suggested.

Minako smiled. "That would be pretty interesting."

"Okay, then, you go first."

"Well, I am the Goddess of Love….so here goes:"

_Usagi stood upon the balcony of her new apartment, waiting for her Mamoru to come over. It was nighttime, with the moon settling on the horizon of the city._

"Wow, not bad," said Usagi. "Keep going."

_Suddenly, a key turned in the door, and her Mamoru walked in. "Hi, I brought you a gift." From behind him, he produced a box of chocolates._

"_Aw, how thoughtful of you," Usagi said. She leaned forward to kiss him. Mamoru held her close, and began kissing her passionately. She eagerly deepened the kiss, holding him closer than ever before. They both had a burning passion within them that had to be fulfilled. Mamoru reached up her back and unsnapped her bra—_

"Minako! Stop it!" ordered Usagi. "You're starting to get perverted."

"But I haven't even gotten to the good part," whined the blonde.

"I wouldn't do all that for a box of chocolates."

"Yeah, she's not that cheap," remarked Mamoru.

"Shut up!" Usagi glared at him.

"But what was wrong with the story?" asked Minako.

Ami answered, "It wasn't enough background. I mean, what kind of story does the lover walk in and the two people just start suddenly showing each other this sort of attention? It's impractical…and Usagi's right…this scene was starting to get perverted. You don't need a sex scene in every story."

"I don't know about impractical," murmured Michiru to her partner. "It seems to happen a lot…" She grinned at Haruka, who grinned back mischeviously.

"Seriously guys…can't someone come up with a good story?" inquired Usagi.


	2. Chapter 2 Sailor Lunar and Mary Sue

**Author's note: Neoma means "new moon." Not in Japanese, though.**

_****************************************************_

Shingo walked into the room. "Hey everyone. Usagi, how is the new laptop?"

"Great," Usagi said, grinning. "We're trying to come up with a good fan fiction story for the sailor senshi."

"Cool, can I try?" Shingo asked.

"I don't see why not…" Usagi scooted over on the couch to allow Shingo to sit next to her and gave him the laptop. "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see. I love writing stories and stuff. This is going to be the best one ever!" Shingo looked at the screen and studied the words before him. "Why is there a scene here between you and Mamoru? What do you two have to do with Sailor Moon?"

"Uh, that's nothing," Usagi quickly said, hitting the delete option. "Just Minako's idea of a story."

"But it's not about sailor senshi…"

"No, not exactly…" She exchanged looks with Minako, who innocently looked away.

"Okay, here goes…" stated Shingo.

************Shingo's Story*******************

_A small girl with blonde hair in braided pigtails and blue eyes named Mary Sue hurried on her way to school. "Oh no, I'm going to be late on my first day to school!" she exclaimed, running as fast as she cood down the sidewalk. _

"Wow, doesn't that sound like someone we know," remarked Makoto, winking at Usagi.

"Oh shush," the blonde replied. "Hey Shingo, why is her name Mary Sue?"

Shingo replied, "Because I like it. Now let me finish."

Usagi shrugged, and kept reading.

_Mary Sue ran up the steps of the school just as the bell rang. "whew, I made it" she said as she went into class. she was nervous since this was her first day in the new school. "I hope everyone likes me' she was hard being in a new school, and no one talked to went home that day a bit distraught. 'No one likes me, I hate this place' she thought miserbly as she made her way home._

_On her way home, she spotted a cat. "oh how cute, it's a little cat." It was grey all over with a strange moon crescent on its head. It looked up at her curiously. "can I take you home?" Mary Sue asked the meowed in reply. She picked it up and carried it home. When she got home, she showed her mother. "Look what I found. It's a kitty without a home."_

"_That's nice dear. How was your first day at school?"_

_Mary Sue sighed. "awful. None of the kids talked to me or like me. I'll never fit in!" She pouted._

"_Aw, it was just your first day. Don't worry about it. You're just too shy that's all." Her mother patted her on the head. "It'll get better OK?"_

"_OK." Mary Sue went upstairs to her room. She sprawled out on her bed, which was covered in sheets with stars on them. "Hmm…what a day…now what should I name you?" she asked the cat._

"_My name is Neoma," replied the cat._

"_OMG! A talking cat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mary sue almost fanted._

"_Yes, I do talk. I am the guardian to the duchess of the moon."_

"_Duchess? Of the moon?"_

"_Yes. I believe you may be related to the princess of the moon."_

"_A princess?" Mary Sue was in shock. _

"_Yes, she is more commonly known as Sailor Moon. I believe you may be a sailor senshi too."_

"_OMG really?"_

"_Yes. I have actually watched you for a while. Here, take this," Neoma said, flipping in the air and producing a small moon locket._

"_Oooh what is this?" Mary Sue asked._

"_This is a transformation locket. If you hold it in the air and shout Moon Lunar Power! Then you will turn into a senshi—Sailor Lunar!"_

"_Okay. Moon Lunar Power! Make-up!" In a whirl of crescents and stars, Mary Sue turned into Sailor Luna, her fuku complete with silver bow and a pink skirt. "Oh wow, this is sooo cool!"_

"_Yeah. Now, I think it's time for you to meet the other scouts," Neoma said. A beep came from Neoma. "Oh, I think that's my communicator. The others must need help. Come on, I know they're going to need you." And so the two left to meet the other senshi._

_A youma growled and roared at the scouts. "Oh no, we're going to die!" screamed Sailor Moon. "We need more help!"_

"_We're trying!" shouted Sailor Mars. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She shot an arrow at the ugly beast, but it didn't faz it. "What are we going to do?"_

"_Hang on!" shouted Neoma. "I've got backup for you!"_

"_Another scout?" asked Sailor Jupiter._

"_Yep. I'm Sailor Lunar! And by the power of the moon invested in me, I will stop all evil in its tracks! Started with that youma! Lunar Cosmic Chaos!"Sailor Lunar aimed her attack with her hands towards the beast. It died in ashed._

"_Oh wow, your so powerful." Admired sailor Venus._

"_Of course she is, she's Serenity's long-lost sister."_

"_Sister?" Sailor Lunar and Sailor Moon stared at each other. "What are you talking about?" they said together._

"_Let's get you guys back to Moon's place. Then we can talk." Neoma said. "Besides, it's been so long since I've met the other Artemis and Luna."_

"You're including our cats? Just how much do you think you know about the senshi? And you've got so many grammar errors…" Usagi commented.

"Shut up about the errors. You didn't do so hot in English either. And besides, I read on the fan fic site that the senshi have cat guardians, and I just figured borrowing Artemis and Luna would be cool for a while."

"Um, okay. But I don't—I mean, Sailor Moon doesn't—have a sister."

"For all you know, that is. Besides, this is fiction! I'm expressing myself!" exclaimed Shingo, who resumed his writing. "And I'm using American names. Is that a problem?"

"No, keep going. I want to find out more about Sailor Lunar," Usagi said, while the rest of the girls rolled their eyes.

_The girls met up at Moon's place. Sailor Moon detransformed and exposed herself. "I am Serena, and these girls are my senshi, my friends."_

"_I'm Raye," said the girl who was Sailor Mars._

"_I'm Lita," said Sailor Jupiter._

"_I'm Mina," said Sailor Venus._

"_And I'm Amy." Said Sailor Mercury._

"_I'm Mary Sue," introduced the new girl. She walked over to Serena. "So you're my sister, Sere?"_

"_Yeah, I guess so. Maybe from a former life." The girl shrugged. "Luna? What can u tell me?"_

"_Ah, Neoma, it's been to long!" Luna exclaimed. "Artemis and I are happy to see you. I'm glad you finally found Lunar."_

"_Yes, we're going to need her help. She's the only one that can stop the new enemy. She is just as strong as Sailor Moon herself," said Artemis._

"Hold up a minute there, buddy," interrupted Usagi. "First off, what makes you think she's as powerful as Sailor Moon? She's really the most powerful of all!"

"And besides," commented Rei, "This is a bad delivery. Can't you make it more interesting?"

Makoto spoke up. "And a new scout? Lunar? There really aren't any more scouts in the solar system. I mean, you're free to make up scouts and stuff, but still… 'Lunar'?"

"And real people in life don't say OMG," stated Minako. "Well, except me, maybe," she added.

"You forgot the most important thing of all. Where are the other senshi?" demanded Haruka.

"Senshi?" asked Shingo.

"Yes. Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto!"

"Oh. Forgot about them."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "How convenient."

"Well, maybe they're on vacation," Shingo defended.

"She dominates the spotlight too much," said Rei.

Minako nodded her head in agreement. "After all, she's a brand new senshi. How can she be so powerful, much more than the others?"

"She's too perfect, too unrealistic. That kind of character just doesn't exist," said Michiru.

"Oh," said Shingo, obviously disappointed.

"And you can't use 'senshi' and 'scouts' in that context. Especially since you're using American names," commented Setsuna. " 'Senshi' is a purely Japanese term for soldiers. 'Scouts' of course is the American term for them."

"And isn't it convenient that cat just happened to find her…" remarked Hotaru.

Shingo rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll just try again some other time." He got up from the couch and walked away.

Usagi tried being supportive. "It wasn't too bad for your first time…" Minako snorted. "Well, it wasn't…So who wants to try next?"

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**So what do you think? Let me know, and suggest any other things that drive you insane when it comes to SM fan fics.**


	3. Chapter 3 It Was a Dark and Rainy Night

**I'm sorry this had taken a while to update. I lost all my notes about what each girl would write! Ah!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy XD**

***************************************************************************************************************************

"I want to try," announced Ami.

"Okay, go for it," said Usagi, handing her the laptop.

_****Ami's Story****_

_It was a dark and rainy night._

"Seriously? A lot of stories start out like that," remarked Michiru.

Ami shrugged. "It sounds intriguing to me."

_Tsukino Usagi was running down the street, trying to get out of the rain as soon as possible. She never liked thunderstorms—the thunder always scared her. As she ran down the street, splashing in the puddles, she ran into the one person that she didn't like the most—Chiba Mamoru._

"Oh, is this how we met?" asked Usagi.

Ami replied, "It's how you feel in love, perhaps. A bit different than how you really fell in love, but I thought it would be neat to recreate it."

"Ha, I love all these stories about Mamoru and me. Okay, keep going then."

"_Hey there, Odango Atama. You had better go home before you catch cold," Mamoru teased._

_Usagi stomped her foot. "I was trying to until you got in my way!"_

_Mamoru looked at her curiously. "Just exactly where do you live, anyway?"_

"_Over in the Juuban district."_

"_Oh, that's a far walk. Why not come to my place? It's just around the corner," suggested Mamoru._

"_Why would I do that?" Thunder sounded and Usagi shrieked._

"_For that reason. You don't like storms, do you? You can stay with me until it blows over."_

"_Okay, fine," Usagi resigned. "Lead the way, Mamoru-baka."_

"_Don't call me baka. I'm doing you a favor," he said. Together they made their way to Mamoru's apartment building. If it had not been raining, perhaps Usagi would have gotten a better view of the place, but it looked dark and unpleasantly high. "Here it is," announced Mamoru. "Come, let's go inside."_

_They made their way to the 15__th__ floor and to Mamoru's front door. "You are wet," observed Mamoru._

"_Way to go, Sherlock," snapped Usagi. "Whatever gave you that idea?"_

"_Let's get you something warm to change into. Why didn't you carry an umbrella?"_

"_Didn't know it was going to rain. The weatherman lied to me!"_

_Mamoru chuckled as the lock clicked and he opened his door. They walked insides and Mamoru flipped on the light. "I'll find a robe for you to wear while your clothes dry."_

"_I don't want to wear your clothes!" Usagi argued, even while she was shivering._

"_Unless you really enjoy being that cold…"_

_Usagi rolled her eyes. "Fine."_

_Mamoru went into his room and came out with a hunter green robe. "Here, you can borrow this."_

"_Thanks, I guess." Usagi spotted the bathroom and went to change. While she was changing, Mamoru straightened up the living room a bit. He wasn't accustomed to having guests over, especially women. Usagi came out with her wet clothes in her arms. "What should I do with these?"_

"_I'll put them in the dryer," offered Mamoru. He walked over and took the clothes from her._

"_Why are you being so nice to me?" Usagi asked suspiciously._

"_Just trying to help." He pushed the dryer button and came back to her. "Can I make you some tea or hot chocolate?"_

"_Nah, I'm fine." Usagi walked over and sat on the couch. "Interesting place you have. You live here all by yourself?"_

"_Yeah, I've always lived by myself for quite some time now."_

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_Died," he said shortly. "We were in an accident. I was the only one to survive."_

_Usagi gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry."_

_Mamoru shrugged. "I'm over it, basically. I've always been alone…"_

"_Well, everyone needs a friend, someone to talk to."_

"_Motoki listens to me."_

"_Maybe if you were nicer, more people would like you."_

"_I only pick on you," said Mamoru._

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know," he admitted. "Something about you, I guess. I like it when your face turns all red. I know you only pretend to get mad…"_

"_What? What are you saying?" Usagi asked._

"_I like you. I care about you. And I want to make you happy."_

"_Ohhh, is that why you're being so nice to me now?"_

"_I guess. Well, what do you say?"_

"_Say to what?"_

_Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Will you go out with me?"_

_Usagi's jaw dropped. "You're serious?"_

"_Of course I'm serious. I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life."_

"_Oh…" The truth was, Usagi had liked him for quite some time too. "Yes, of course I will."_

"_You're serious?" asked Mamoru with a grin._

"_Yes."_

"_Great." They kissed._

_THE END._

"That's it?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah, seriously way too short," agreed Michiru.

Makoto remarked, "There was no background to the two. They just met in the rain and suddenly decided to go out."

"Yeah, from the way it sounded, they were enemies, just like they were when they first met," Rei added.

"What do you think, Mamoru?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru shrugged. "I guess it was all right. I only _wish_ you borrowed my bathrobes…"

Usagi punched his arm. "Mamoru!"

"What's wrong with meeting in the rain?" inquired Ami.

Minako answered, "It seems cliché to meet in the rain like that. If you're going to have people fall in love, at least make it interesting or have some sort of plot."

Setsuna said, "That, and there are a million ways they could have met or fallen in love. There are plenty of stories that already address that."

"But it was a good try, Ami. Better than the ones before. At least there wasn't a dirty sex scene," Usagi remarked, looking in Minako's direction.

"I thought it was good, Ami," Hotaru said.

Ami shrugged. "Thanks, I guess."

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Can you tell I don't like cliché love scenes? **

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Raven

Rei rolled her eyes. "Don't feel bad, Ami. You're the smartest one of us. I'm sure you could have gone very technical on us."

"Well," Ami replied, "I could have said they were practicing an osculating technique in the apartment complex on a piece of furniture."

"Osculating?" asked Minako. "What does that mean?"

"It means…to kiss," answered the blue-haired girl, blushing slightly.

"Oh, is that all?"

Setsuna added, "I think going too technical is too much for a reader. After all, they are not reading a thesaurus—they are reading a story."

"Hey, I've got an idea," said Rei. "Let me have a go."

Usagi handed her the laptop. Rei grinned as she began to type.

*********Rei's Story************

_Mamoru didn't know what to do. He had been pacing the entire afternoon, thinking about the events of that morning. They just wouldn't leave his mind._

_***Flashback***_

_**It all started with a girl. Her name was Raven. She was a tall black-haired girl with amethyst eyes from his biochemistry class. The moment he saw her, he knew he was going to have a hard time trying to keep his eyes off of her. He knew he was in love with Usagi, but he couldn't help but stare at this girl. Things got even worse when they were assigned to be partners for the next project.**_

"Wait just a minute," Usagi interrupted. "What kind of story are you writing, Rei? I'm the only one for Mamoru!"

"Not everything is about you," retorted Rei. "Besides, what's a story without a little drama?"

_**Facing the inevitable, he offered his phone number to her and suggested they meet to work on the project the next day so they would have it out of the way. He asked what her schedule was, and her reply was, "Oh, it's always free…for someone like you…"**_

_**Mamoru cleared his throat. "Um, well…" he said, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "I can meet tomorrow."**_

"_**Can we meet at your place?" she cooed. "I would love to see where you live. And besides, my roommate doesn't clean her side of our apartment very well, so I'd hate to have anyone over right now."**_

"_**I suppose that's fine. Just be ready for working."**_

"_**Oh, I will be," she promised, winking at him. He felt his pants tighten. He turned around and headed out of the room before anyone noticed his little mishap.**_

_**He knew she was going to be trouble.**_

_**Things hadn't gotten better when she arrived the next day at his front door, dressed in a short white skirt and a low-cut blue top. Her legs were long and exposed almost all the way to the top of her thighs. Mamoru had found it very difficult to greet her in such a manner as was proper, but he managed to invite her in and offered some tea.**_

"_**No, I don't want anything to drink…but you," she said seductively, batting her eyelashes. Next thing Mamoru knew, she had pushed him against the wall and kissed him mercilessly. He could feel himself surrendering to her arms—**_

"Hey, wait just a moment," Mamoru interrupted. "That's not fair. I would never cheat on my Usako."

Usagi crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah, Rei, he wouldn't."

Rei glared at her. "Are you going to let me finish?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I suppose. Just…not too much detail, okay?"

Minako's jaw dropped. "Ooh, but details are _so_ much fun!"

"Shush, Minako-chan, we know what your idea of a good time is," replied Makoto.

_**He could feel himself surrendering to her kisses. He knew, somehow, it felt wrong, but at the same time, it felt so…right. Usagi had never kissed him like this. She had never seemed passionately drawn to him in such a manner. She was cute, sure, but she wasn't mature enough to go beyond the first steps. This girl…she seemed to be ready for anything. Boldly, he pushed her back against the other wall and kept kissing her, unzipping her skirt as she unbuttoned his shirt. They ran their hands over each other, kissing as if neither had kissed before. Every time Mamoru tried to pull away though, just as he was thinking about Usako, Raven pulled him in even tighter.**_

_**Before he knew it, they had…gone all the way. He had never been so fulfilled in his entire life. He had wanted…more…and more…and then he realized, he couldn't do this to his Usako. Angrily, he pushed Raven away. "What do you think you're doing?"**_

"_**What do you mean? Didn't you enjoy it?" she asked, tossing her gorgeous black hair.**_

"_**I…that' s not important. I'm in love with someone else."**_

"_**Not anymore." She pounced on him and pinned him down, kissing him in the most sensitive of places.**_

"_**Oh…oooh…" He knew there was no fighting this. "But…we…shouldn't…"**_

"_**We shouldn't tempt ourselves so much," she finished. "But just think of what you were missing out on…"**_

_***End flashback***_

_Mamoru had kicked her out once he finally came to his senses, but it had taken hours before he had reached that point. Now he was wondering how he was going to admit his infidelity to Usagi._

_His doorbell rang. His heart sank. He knew it was her. Running his hands through his hair, he ran over to the door and opened it. There she was, in all of her pinkness. Today Usagi was wearing a pink dress with a bunny design along the side. "What's wrong, Mamo-chan?" she asked, noticing the panicked look on Mamoru's face._

"_I…I need to talk to you."_

"_Sure, anything," Usagi said, entering his apartment. "You know you can tell me anything."_

"_I'm not sure you're going to want to hear this," he said grimly._

_Usagi giggled. "Don't be silly, Mamo-chan. I want to hear anything you have to say."_

_Mamoru cleared his throat. "Ah, okay. Well, you see…it's like this…" he stuttered. "I, um, well, you see…it's a difficult thing…"_

"_Hehe, you're cute when you're embarrassed," remarked Usagi._

_He took a deep breath. "I cheated on you," he blurted. _

"_What?" Usagi felt the tears gathering in her eyes._

"_I…I didn't mean to…my partner in class…she seduced me…"_

"_You could have said no," argued Usagi._

"_But…it was so difficult…you have no idea…"_

"_It's not like she was another guy or something! You could have defended yourself and your honor!" shouted Usagi, the tears streaming down her face. "If I was in that situation, that's what I would have done!"_

"_See, I knew you would be upset—"_

"_And you did it anyway," she interrupted. "Don't you care about me? Don't you love me?"_

"_Yes, Usako, I love and care about you." He tried to pull her into a hug, but she backed away._

"_No, Mamoru-baka," she spat. "I don't want any part of you."_

"_But you said…you could listen to anything…and just think of our future…Crystal Tokyo…"_

"Yeah, what about Crystal Tokyo?" asked Mamoru.

"_I don't care, I'm leaving." She spun on her heel and headed for the door. "I'm sorry…but I just need some time…I can't believe…" She broke into uncontrollable sobs and ran out of the apartment._

_Mamoru hung his head. He sure screwed up this time._

"Don't you think 'screwed up' is a little informal?" asked Ami.

Rei shrugged her shoulders. "So what if it is? It adds to the realism. Just like cursing does."

Makoto said, "Cursing isn't always necessary though. It's okay in moderation, but every other line?"

"Well, I haven't used any bad words yet. I doubt Usagi-chan would say anything like that, anyways."

"I don't like the way this is going, Rei. Can we stop it please?" asked Usagi, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Hey, you let Ami finish her story. Let me finish mine."

Usagi sighed and rested her head on her chin. "Fine. Better make a good ending, though."

_Usagi couldn't believe it. Never in a million years did she ever think that her Mamo-chan—no, Mamoru—would cheat on her. She didn't know what to do now. She remembered his mention of Crystal Tokyo—what kind of audacity did he have to bring__** that**__ up at a time like this? He was the one throwing that dream away…poor Chibiusa…_

_Usagi kept running until she made it home. Both of her parents were out, and her brother was at a friend's house, so she walked into an empty home. She collapsed onto the couch, tears still streaming down her face._

"Gosh, this is getting depressing," remarked Makoto.

"Don't worry, it'll get better…I'm sure…" replied an uncertain Hotaru.

_She kept reliving all of the tender moments she and Mamoru had shared. __**After all this time…no matter how many times we saved each other…we've let something come between us. That damn woman! How could she…and how could he…**__she thought. _

_**There's nothing left for me here…not without my love…I am nothing. Mamoru didn't love me, he just felt obliged to be with the "Princess"…in this love, we don't have true love…because true love would never be like this.**__ Usagi's head raised up. She had an idea: to run away, somewhere far away where she could start somewhere new. Her parents wouldn't miss her; they always yelled to her about her grades. Her brother wouldn't miss her; he only enjoyed picking on her. Her friends always made fun of the way she acted and all thought she was dumb._

_**I'll show them,**__ she thought.__** I'll be better than they ever expected.**_

_She got up and ran to her room, planning what she could take with her in a hurry._

_When her parents came through the door later that night, they noticed a note on the kitchen counter:_

_**I'm gone. –Usagi**_

_-------_

_5 years later_

_No one had heard from Tsukino Usagi in so long. Mamoru still hoped to hear from her, but knew she must not have still forgiven him for betraying her trust. He never forgave himself, and never set eyes on any other girl. He knew he only had eyes for Usagi._

_One day, though, he could have sworn he saw a girl with odangos in her hair walking on the other side of the street. __**Could it be…? After all this time? **__Mamoru, not wanting to lose this opportunity, ran across the street (narrowly missing several cars), and headed for the girl. When he got closer, he could see she carried a bunny purse. __**It has to be her.**_

_She looked stunning from the back. Her pink dress wrapped around every inch of her. Her hair seemed to shine brighter than ever, like a halo surrounded her hair. She was perfect._

_Mamoru realized that her friends would want to know she was back. He only had Motoki's number, but knew that the girls still hung out at the arcade, so he could tell them. He dialed Motoki's number and continued to follow Usagi._

_--_

_It had been 5 years, and yet Juuban District still looked the same. Same shops, same people, same everything. The last few years had been rather exciting for Usagi. She had studied overseas in political science. She had remembered Luna's advice in classes and knew she wanted to rule the world, with or without…him. She rarely even thought about Mamoru these days. She was interested in finding a real prince._

"Now come on," Mamoru interrupted. "This is going too far."

"Yeah, Rei, that isn't like Usagi at all," agreed Hotaru.

Rei glared at them. "Are you going to let me finish?"

Ami stated, "I don't think you have to. I bet we can guess what happens next."

"What?"

Minako said, "I bet that Usagi's friends find her glamorous, beautiful, and smart. She's back to prove to them all that she doesn't need them and she's just as fabulous without them, right? Mamoru begs to have her back, but she doesn't want him and he has to fight for her love. Am I right?"

"And I wouldn't cheat on Usako, nor would she cheat on me," added Mamoru. He put his arm around his lover. "We care about each other too much and would never wreck our future."

"What if you didn't know about the future? Like, if you hadn't known about Crystal Tokyo?" asked Rei.

"There would be some ripples in the very fabric in time and space," spoke Setsuna. "However, if they had not known, surely fate could have brought them together nonetheless."

"What about an alternate universe?"

Setsuna thought for a moment. "It may be possible."

"Well, this is an alternate storyline then," stated Rei.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "It's too predictable of a storyline and probably way overused. Look at the page there," she said, pointing to the screen. "Look at all those betrayal stories. I think they pretty much have this angle covered."

Rei sighed. "Fine. I want to see someone write better than I did," she said grumpily.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

**In case you were curious, Rei=Raven. Fortunately no one really noticed in the story, but I'm sure it's obvious enough.**

**And I'm sorry about the long update, I just finished my semester of school and I don't always get internet access when I need it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Usagi&Rei? Pairing Up Senshi

Haruka spoke up. "I think I have an idea. AU, of course…maybe…"

Michiru stared at her partner curiously. "And what idea could you possibly have?"

The tomboy grinned mischievously. "You'll see. Can you hand me the laptop?"

"Sure," said Usagi, handing her the computer.

Haruka chuckled. "All right, here we go."

****_Haruka's Story****_

_The alarm clock snapped a certain odango-haired girl awake. "Oh no, I'm going to be late….again!"_

"Okay, seriously, does every story have to start like that?" asked Usagi. "I'm getting a lot better about that whole being late thing."

Haruka shrugged. "Well, how else do you want me to start it off?"

"I do not know, just try something else."

"Fine."

_It was a bright sunny day. Usagi sat up and yawned. "Ah, I'm so happy it is Saturday."_

"I guess that's better," muttered the real Usagi.

_She stretched and yawned, then got up to get dressed. She felt especially excited today. She would see that special someone that came every day to the arcade. Just that alone made Usagi happy. She knew this person would probably never guess how Usagi felt, but Usagi knew there was something special about this particular individual. She wished she could kiss those sweet red lips._

"Ah, someone special…" gushed Usagi, looking towards her Mamoru.

Haruka just chuckled and kept typing.

_Usagi decided to wear her favorite bunny dress with her pink slippers. She twirled in dress, and wondered vaguely if that special someone would notice that it was new. After putting on a bit of makeup, she headed out to the arcade._

_Motoki was working as usual. After her daily banter with him, she settled herself into her favorite booth with a chocolate milkshake. She watched as the special someone came up to the counter and ordered a vanilla milkshake. __**Different as always,**__ thought Usagi. She was rather surprised when the person came over to her booth._

"_Mind if I sit here?" asked her crush._

"_Not at all," replied Usagi happily. She watched as the girl with the long black hair sat in the seat across from her. __**How lucky am I today, **__she thought._

"_How have you been, Usagi-chan?" the newcomer asked._

"_Oh, just fine, Rei-chan."_

"Wait just a moment!" exclaimed Usagi. "Me…and Rei?"

"You've got to be kidding," said Rei. "Why would we…?"

Haruka smiled. "Well, I figured since you two were so close…" she hinted.

"Nuh-uh. No way. Just because you and Michiru…I mean, that's cool and all, but I'm not like that," Usagi asserted.

"Yeah, Usagi wouldn't just go all lesbian on us, I think," said Makoto. "No offense and all, but she's in love with Mamoru and she's been boy crazy forever…almost as long as me."

"Funny, I was just thinking what a cute couple you and Ami would make…." Haruka suggested.

"What?!"

Ami blushed. "I…I don't know about that…I mean…we're just friends…"

Michiru inquired, "Or perhaps Rei and Minako?"

"But…we…" stuttered Minako. "We're just friends too."

"Besides, do you have to match up every senshi?" asked Rei.

"Ah, but it's so much fun that way," said Haruka.

Hotaru inquired, "Who would Setsuna or me be paired with, then?"

Haruka stared at her for a moment. "Well," she said slowly, "it's rather difficult to determine for Setsuna, since I've never seen her in love, much less interested in someone."

"I find I have a duty first before my love," stated Setsuna. "Love will come at the right time, but so long as I am a guardian, it can wait. It is not of the foremost importance."

"Anyways," Haruka continued, "I was thinking…perhaps you and Chibiusa?"

"What?" demanded Usagi. "My daughter?"

"Well, they are rather close," observed Michiru. "It's not that bad of an idea."

"Maybe if it was written well," declared Hotaru, "but I'm not sure we feel that way about each other. Besides, she has Helios, right?"

"Right," answered Usagi. "Any other pairs, Haruka?"


	6. Chapter 6 Michiru Pisses Off Haruka

**Sorry this took so long. I've been working and this chapter was going to take forever…so I decided to shorten it up and just finish with this chapter already.**

**Another chapter coming soon, don't worry. **

*************************************************

"I've got one," said Michiru, barely containing her own smile. She took the laptop from Haruka's lap and set it on her own legs.

"What are you up to?" Haruka asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," replied the aqua-haired girl innocently. She stretched out her hands across the keyboard and began to type.

_*********Michiru's Story***********_

_Prologue_

_Chaos has been defeated—or has she? The return of evil will spark a series of events that no one has ever expected._

_Story_

_From somewhere in the far reaches of space, a dark vortex swirled. It was such that it was a black hole of emptiness, of hate—it was the last remnants of what was once Chaos in space. It hungered for another chance…it had been so long since it had inhibited a being of real power…_

_**Soon, it thought, I will seek the Golden One…she is the only one able to contain my power, just as she did before…**_

_The mass of darkness let out a chuckle, reveling in its vision of power._

_-Juuban District-_

"_Come on Usagi, you don't want to be late for the concert!" Minako called out to her friend._

_Usagi nodded, and ran to catch up with her. The Three Lights had returned from Kinmoku after a year. It was going to be good to see them in concert once more…and perhaps see Seiya again. _

_Usagi blushed as she thought of him…her…whatever. Seiya was very special to her—though she just attributed that to them being very good close friends._

_Makoto, Rei, and Ami followed Usagi not far behind. They were excited as well to see their friends from another planet._

"_This is so exciting!" Usagi squealed. "And just think, they sent us these special tickets!" _

"_I know. It was very generous of the Three Lights to remember us and give us front row seats," remarked Ami._

_Makoto asked, "Well, did you expect any different?"_

_Rei replied, "Of course not. Hopefully after the concert, we can meet up with them too."_

"_Oh wow, look at the stage!" pointed out Minako. The stage was covered in glitter, with different flashing globes and lights pulsing throughout the room. "That is so cool."_

"Wait, how come you and I aren't there?" asked Haruka, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I know you're not exactly a big fan," replied Michiru. "Now will you allow me to finish?"

Haruka grumbled, "I suppose so."

"_Come on, let's get in our seats," said Rei._

"_But what about a snack?" whined Usagi._

_Rei rolled her eyes. "You can get one later, okay? I'm sure the concession line is way too long."_

_Usagi sighed. "You're probably right. I'm so hungry though!"_

"_Usagi-chan, you're always hungry," pointed out Makoto._

"_So? I'm a growing girl. That's what my momma says, anyway."_

_The other girls just rolled their eyes. Together, they settled themselves into their seats and continued to chat excitedly about the concert._

_*Backstage*_

"_Think she'll show up?" Seiya asked, leaning against the back wall of the rear of the stage._

_Yaten cocked her head. "Worried? I thought you might let her be, seeing as how she did find her boyfriend after all."_

"_I know…" Seiya's voice cracked a bit. He stared wistfully at the crowd, searching for her face. She spotted her, laughing as always, sitting between Rei and Minako. _

"_Come on, it's almost time," Taiki said._

_*The show*_

"_Oh, here they come!" squealed Minako. "I wonder how long it will be until they want me as their manager again…"_

_Rei retorted, "Their manager? You're just a groupie, sweetheart."_

_Minako rolled her eyes and waved excitedly at the Three Lights as they came onstage._

_They looked as handsome as ever. It was hard for Usagi to comprehend how they were so different from their sailor forms—it seemed as if they were gentlemen all along. She kept her eye on Seiya, who noticed her and waved. She waved back and grinned. She felt very happy to see Seiya, and attributed it to the Starlights' absence over the past year._

_The crowd fell silent as Taiki held up her hand. She started snapping her fingers, and the other two joined in. They began to start singing, and the crowd started cheering and clapping._

_***_

"_That was the most awesome concert I have ever been to," declared Minako._

_Usagi laughed. "Yes, I agree! Come on, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"_

_One of the stage hands had come to Usagi with a note, addressed from Seiya. It had asked her and her friends to meet at the arcade with the Three Lights after the show. Of course, Usagi was elated that she would get to see her friends alone from the crazy crowd. Ami and Minako had seemed especially excited about this turn of events as well; Usagi suspected it was because of Taiki and Yaten._

"Hey, wait a minute," Minako interrupted. "Why are Ami and I especially excited? I mean, we love the Three Lights and all…"

Michiru rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on…you don't know?"

Ami shrugged her shoulders, but had a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Minako replied, "Um…no…"

The others just giggled.

_The girls reached the arcade and entered. Makoto looked around and declared, "There they are!" She pointed to the corner of the room._

"_Aiieee!" Usagi attempted to run to Seiya, but right before she reached her friend, she tripped and fell into Seiya._

"_Ah, dumpling…so good to see you." There was laughter in Seiya's voice. "Though you really don't have to run into me."_

"_Sorry…" Usagi straightened herself up and gave Seiya a hug. "I missed you."_

"_I can tell."_

_The other girls watched the embrace, a bit uncomfortable. Minako broke the silence. "So…how have you been?"_

_Yaten met her eyes. "We're…surviving."_

"_Where is Princess Kakyuu?" asked Makoto._

_Seiya and Usagi broke their hug. A somber looked crossed the Starlights' faces. "Oh no," gasped Usagi. "Something happened to the Princess?"_

"_Yes, I'm afraid so. Our planet was attacked…again. We worked…so hard…to rebuild…" Seiya's voice dropped low._

_Taiki nodded. "It appears that Chaos is out for revenge."_

"_Chaos? Chaos has returned?" the other girls chorused._

"_Shh, not so loud," hissed Yaten. "Perhaps we should talk somewhere else…"_

"_Later. I'm starved," replied Seiya._

"_Me too!" Usagi half-shouted. "Oh Motoki!"_

_Motoki came over to their table. "Ah, the Three Lights. It's an honor to have you back…can I have your autograph?"_

"_If you get us some milkshakes and fries," replied Seiya coolly._

"_Absolutely." Motoki rushed off to bring the order._

_Taiki said, "Anyways, we need some help again…we managed to beat Chaos last time together as a team…so we thought…but only if you want to…"_

"_Oh, sure. I wouldn't let you guys down. That's what friends do—they help each other!" declared Usagi._

"_It could be dangerous…remember last time?" asked Makoto._

"_Yeah, we didn't make it with you to the end…" remarked Ami._

"_But just knowing you believed in me helped," argued Usagi. "Besides, we'll be better prepared this time, right?"_

"_Right," agreed Yaten. "We already have some idea of what Chaos is up to next…"_

"_Okay. Well, first we'll have to contact Luna and Artemis and let them know what's going on. And of course, Mamo-chan."_

_Seiya stiffened at the sound of Usagi's lover's name, but tried not to show any outward expression. "How is Mamo-chan?" she tried to ask casually._

"_Ah, he went back to studying in America."_

"_So he's not here?" Seiya tried not to sound too hopeful._

"_Hai, that would be correct." Usagi gazed at Seiya curiously for a moment, then turned back to her friends. "So, are you with me?"_

"_To the end!" exclaimed Minako enthusiastically._

"_Sure," answered Ami meekly._

"_Yes," agreed Makoto._

_Rei stayed quiet, however. "Rei?" Usagi asked._

_The raven-haired girl shook her head. "I…don't know. I mean, we're better prepared this time, but we don't even know what Chaos is up to."_

"_Take over the world, evil stuff, etcetera," chimed in Makoto. "What else do the bad guys do?"_

"_Well, I'd like to know what happened to Kakyuu." Rei looked at the Three Lights._

_Motoki came over with their milkshakes. "Anything else?" _

"_Not at the moment thanks," said Taiki absentmindedly. "Well, Kakyuu was with us on Kinmoku, trying to rebuild what we had lost. Even Galaxia had been there—she herself was helping to put our lives together, forever sorry that she had ruined it to begin with."_

_Yaten continued, "In the midst of it all, though, Chaos returned—with a vengeance. We thought surely Galaxia would fall prey to her again, so we tried to hide her. However, in our haste, Chaos decided she would settle for possessing our very own princess."_

_The others gasped. "So…Chaos has taken over Kakyuu?" Usagi asked._

_Seiya sighed. "Yes, that would be correct."_

"_How awful…"_

"_This must be very difficult for you," Ami remarked._

"_You have no idea," muttered Taiki incoherently._

_Rei said, "Can you bring yourselves to fight your own princess?"_

"_Not if it means her destruction," answered Yaten. "We…we've tried. We can't do it without your help."_

"_Please," said Taiki. "I know, on some matters in the past, we haven't always gotten along—but we've managed, haven't we? We've come this far…"_

"_Of course we'll help," Rei said suddenly. "I mean, if it was Usagi…" She looked at her blonde friend. "…we would probably ask you the same thing."_

"_So is Ka—Chaos here?" asked Makoto._

"_She probably knew we were headed here. It's only a matter of time before she finds us," said Seiya._

_Usagi took Seiya's hand. "That settles it, then. We're helping—just meet us tomorrow at the shrine, okay?"_

"_Okay." Seiya tried to ignore the thumping in her heart from the simple gesture of Usagi taking her hand._

"_Later, then!" Usagi gave Seiya a hug before dashing off with her friends out of the arcade._

"_Heh, it's just like old times," remarked Taiki._

"_Almost," whispered Seiya. "Almost like old times."_

_Yaten looked around. "I think that server forgot to bring our fries…"_

_The Shrine, next day_

"_What do you mean, you can't get ahold of Mamoru?" asked Rei. She and the other senshi were sitting around the fireplace, listening to Usagi._

"_It's weird. I've tried his cell phone, the dorm phone—everything. He won't respond to any of it," Usagi complained, crossing her arms._

"_Well, you can try and call him again in a little while. There is a time difference, you know," said Ami._

_Usagi shrugged. "But this is important."_

"_He'll answer, sure enough. No one can ever ignore you, Usagi-chan," said Haruka bemusedly._

"_Am I supposed to be offended by that?"_

_A knock sounded on the door. "Come in," said Rei._

_The door opened, revealing the Three Lights, in their usual male uniforms. "Hi," said Seiya._

"_Hey yourself," greeted Usagi happily._

"_Looks like you've got everyone here," said Yaten._

"_Can't ever have too many," replied Haruka a bit coldly. Michiru nudged her in the shoulder, a hint to be nicer to the Starlights._

"_Chaos is out to try and change fate," stated Setsuna. "We cannot allow her to do this. I do feel that in the process, our futures may change, but the immediate danger is much more important."_

"_How would our futures change, Setsuna?" asked Usagi._

_Setsuna looked down and replied mystically, "The future as you know it may change. Chaos was not supposed to come back in the form that she has—if at all. It wasn't supposed to be until the age of Crystal Tokyo ended that her return would be imminent."_

"_Wow, that long? What changed?" asked Minako._

_The time guardian took a deep breath. "Well, short of fortune-telling, I can only say that perhaps she has gathered strength other than her own in order to perform this feat. Her decision to attack now instead of later has changed the circumstances."_

"_There is some good news about this though," said Hotaru. "Because of her impatience, she will not be as strong now as she would have been in about a couple thousand years."_

"_But she will still be a formidable foe," warned Setsuna. "We must not take this matter lightly."_

_Rei said, "I should consult the flames. Surely the spirits have something to offer." She closed her eyes and began to make signs with her hands and muttered her ancient words very quickly. The fireplace began to roar and then quiet down. The flames turned blue, then red. A shape began to emerge from the flames._

"_What is that?" wondered Minako._

"_It looks like a girl," observed Luna, walking closer to the fire._

_Artemis added, "With…red hair?"_

_Seiya whispered, "Kakyuu."_

_Rei silently nodded, her eyes still closed and her face full of concentration. The figure became clearer. It was Kakyuu, but she was different. Her eyes flashed with a menace, her hair was long and wild, and her features were dark and rather frightening._

"_Where is she?" asked Yaten, concern evident in her voice._

_Rei hummed for a moment. "She…has not come to Tokyo yet…Chaos still seeks the Golden Queen…the one who avoids her…"_

"_Galaxia," Usagi breathed._

_Rei continued her trance. "Chaos has come here…to Earth, but is on the other side of the world…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes snapped open. "Usagi-chan, you said you could not contact Mamoru?"_

"_Yes," answered Usagi, surprised by the question. "Why?"_

_Rei caught her breath. "I think I know what happened."_

"_What?"_

"_He…Chaos…she…she went after him," Rei choked out, not daring to look at Usagi._

_Usagi blinked, obviously not understanding what the raven-haired girl meant. "I don't get it…why would she go after him?"_

"_Don't you see, Princess…she went after him to get to you…" the fire senshi explained._

_Usagi gasped. "Is he…all right?"_

"_I have no idea. He hasn't answered his phone, has he…?"_

_The blonde girl began shaking. "No, not my Mamo-chan…" she moaned. Seiya, sensing her distress, went over and put an arm around her. He rubbed her shoulder and watched as the tears began to swell up in her eyes. "It can't be true," declared Usagi-chan. She looked at Setsuna. "Could he…even if she…could he be brought back?"_

_Setsuna looked down. "The fates do not appear to show that sort of future. I'm sorry, Princess."_

"So wait, I'm dead?" asked a surprised Mamoru.

"Yep. I killed you off," declared Michiru proudly.

Haruka growled at her. "But even Usagi brought him back last time."

"I'll make it a black hole that he can never escape from."

"You know what this means? The entire future would be ruined!" Haruka stated angrily.

Michiru considered her partner for a moment. "It's just a story. And besides, I was planning to change things up a bit. The future would still be there, just different."

"What happens?" asked Usagi.

"You want me to ruin the ending?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Just tell us what was going to happen. I, for one, would like to know…and I can't wait for you to get past all of this build-up in the story."

Michiru sighed. "Fine. Mamoru's gone, Seiya comforts her, etcetera…then they discover Galaxia while fighting one of Chaos's minions…Chaos hoped they would find Galaxia first, that's why she attacked someone close to Usagi. She did offer to trade Mamoru for Galaxia, but Seiya convinced her that Chaos would only double-cross them…which was true, as Galaxia later relates…."

"Hurry up!" demanded Haruka.

The aqua-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Long story short, they all defeat Chaos, free Kakyuu, and Seiya ends up being with Usagi."

"What?" the others chorused.

"What?" the blonde tomboy growled.

Usagi asked, "But what about Crystal Tokyo?"

"Everything would be the same. Just Seiya would take the place that Mamoru would have taken…" Michiru responded.

"I think you've forgotten…but Seiya is a girl," Haruka pointed out.

"I haven't forgotten. But did you forget she can turn into a guy?" retorted Michiru.

Haruka turned her head away. "It still wouldn't work."

Michiru smirked. "You still don't like Seiya, do you?"

"I don't have to."

"Haruka! Seiya is one of my best friends! Just like you are!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Still don't have to like him," the blonde answered stubbornly.

Setsuna said, "You do realize that even if Chaos returned, it would not change things that dramatically, correct?"

"Oh, Setsuna, you know exactly why I wrote it," Michiru said.

The time guardian smiled. "I know. I think you achieved your purpose," she added, looked at a rather irritated Haruka.

"For the record, though, Usagi and I were always meant to be together," stated Mamoru, glancing at his lover.

"That is correct."

"Can someone else write something different, please?" asked Haruka.

"No Seiya/Usagi romance?" pleaded Michiru. "Won't you let me finish?"

"No. We know what the future is. And besides, you should really make it unpredictable. I had a feeling from the beginning that Seiya was going to interfere. And I was right!" Haruka declared, crossing her arms.

"You're saying I should add more drama?"

"And no angst. There's nothing worse than angst. And knowing you, Michiru, you were definitely going to throw in a lot of angst."

Michiru shrugged. "It makes things interesting."

"It gets annoying. Too much is just horrid."

"Hey, we had a lot of it in our relationship at first."

"That was at first. I got tired of it, if you remember, and just came out with how I felt about you."

Michiru smiled. "Of course I remember."

The two girls stared at each other for several moments, leaving the rest of the girls (and one guy) in the room feeling rather uncomfortable.

*****************************************************************************************

**Author's note: I have nothing against Seiya/Usagi couples. A lot of those stories are good, and there's nothing wrong with an alternate universe. But if they're predictable, or too full of drama/etc, then they get to be a bit too much to read. A lot of them go along the lines that Michiru was writing.**

**Next time, tune in for a story by Makoto.**


	7. Chapter 7 Makoto's Vampire Story

"I know!" exclaimed Makoto, breaking the silence. "Let me see that laptop."

"You seem rather excited," observed Setsuna.

"I just got this great idea! It's from this series of books I've been reading."

"A crossover?" asked Ami.

"Not exactly. At least, not the characters." Makoto set the computer on her lap. "It's just the idea, sort of."

******_Makoto's Story*******_

_The night was as cold as any other winter night. At the end of a rather dim street on the outskirts of Tokyo, a man with short dark hair studied his surroundings. This was new ground for him. He did not know of any others of his kind that roamed this area. Salivating at the very thought of finally fulfilling his bloodlust, he dashed away into the shadows, disappearing into the night._

"_Usagi, pay attention!" Luna snapped._

_The blonde daydreamed woke up from her reveries. "Whaaat?" She stretched out on her bed._

"_You need to pay attention to your royal training. This is very important."_

_Usagi yawned. "And so are naps. It's almost time to go to bed anyway. Besides, isn't it going to be a while before I actually come to the throne?"_

_Luna replied, "Yes, but that is no excuse. We don't know when it will happen. It is very important for you to act like a princess nonetheless, so please pay attention."_

_Usagi rolled her eyes. "You're always nagging me, Luna," she moaned._

--

Minako asked, "By the way, when is this set?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention," said Makoto. "It's after the battle with Queen Beryl and the Negaverse, but before we found out about Crystal Tokyo."

"So Mamoru still has amnesia, but the senshi don't?" asked Rei.

"Mamoru never had the chance to catch amnesia. Let's pretend he wasn't in the picture yet."

"What? No Mamoru?" whined Usagi, pouting.

Makoto smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be here. Now hush. If I tell you anymore, I'll end up ruining the story."

"Okay. Continue then. The beginning sounds really interesting, though I wish you would stop picking on me…"

--

_The black cat shook her head. "Oh, when will you ever learn, Usagi?"_

_A beep came over the communicator. "Girls, there's a new enemy in the park," spoke Artemis. "Venus and I are going to try and hold it off until you get here."_

"_Okay, be right there," said Usagi. "Guess it's time for Sailor Moon!" She raised her hand into the air. "Moon Crystal Power!"_

_The full moon shone brightly over the park area. When Sailor Moon and Luna arrived, they saw a large, grizzly red wolf. It was easily as tall as any of the girls without rearing to its full height._

--

"I have a dog allergy. Are you sure I'd be fighting this thing?" Minako asked.

Makoto rolled her green eyes. "They don't have to know that. Is it really necessary?"

"I think you could put it in. I find it important." Minako stuck her tongue out.

The brunette let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine."

--

_Sailor Venus was off to the side with the other senshi, sneezing her head off. Sailor Moon ran over to her and asked her, "Are you okay?"_

"_I've….*achoo!* ….got dog allergies," the senshi of love replied. "Achoo!"_

_Sailor Mercury reached behind her and pulled out a small bottle. "Here, see if you can take this. It's allergy medicine."_

"_Where on earth did you get that from?" asked Sailor Mars, studying Mercury's body._

"_Don't ask. Here." The bluenette handed Venus the medicine._

"_Tha—*achoo!* Thanks," said Sailor Venus, opening the bottle._

"_So, anyone know what that thing is?" asked Sailor Jupiter, looking at the large wolf._

_Mercury pulled out her mini-computer. "According to my calculations, this is only a temporary form. The moon…it has some sort of effect on this animal."_

"_That's weird," said Sailor Moon._

_Just then, the wolf dashed towards the five senshi. "Run!" yelled Sailor Venus. The girls split in different directions. The oversized canine decided to follow Sailor Moon._

"_Aieee!" she screamed, running as fast as she could away from the animal. "Help!"_

_Just then—_

_--_

"Wait. You already said 'just then' several sentences ago," pointed out Setsuna. "Try and vary your sentences."

"Okay," said Makoto.

--

_Suddenly, a masked figure swept Sailor Moon off her feet. Stunned, Sailor Moon looked at the face of her savior. He was a handsome man, dressed in a tuxedo and a small mask that covered his eyes. He smiled at her as he ran with inhumanly fast speed. They had gone several hundred yards before the mysterious masked man came to a stop. He set her on her feet, and with the whoosh of his cloak, he turned to face the oncoming wolf, who was just then catching up to the couple. He charged and jumped on the wolf, wrestling it to the ground. Sailor Moon gasped, worried for the strange man, but within a matter of seconds, the man overpowered the huge beast and snapped his neck. _

_It was over so quick, it startled her. She walked slowly forward, hoping to talk to the masked figure, when he turned away and ran off. She gazed after him, wondering who exactly it was that could defeat such a monster._

"_Sailor Moon? Where are you?" asked the other senshi from the other side of the park._

"_I'm here," she shouted and waved. She headed to where the others were._

_She stopped for a moment and gazed down the street the man in the tuxedo had run down, but there was no sign of him. __Strange__, she thought._

"_So he saved you and just ran away?" asked Makoto. The girls had detransformed and gone into their favorite arcade to discuss what had just happened. Fortunately, it was open late this Friday._

"_Yeah, it was weird. He didn't say anything at all. He just…smiled," said Usagi dreamily. He had been rather handsome, in her opinion. And so mysterious…it was enough to make a girl curious._

_Luna spoke up quietly. "But is he an enemy?"_

"_No way! I mean, why would he save me if he was the enemy?" wondered Usagi aloud. She rested her chin on her hands."Besides, he seemed to have a personal grudge against that wolf."_

"_That was not just any kind of wolf, Usagi-chan. It was something different..." stated Ami. "I will have do some research and see what kind it was. Perhaps there is some correlation with the moon and that type of wolf."_

_Minako sighed. "I wish someone handsome would come rescue me. Maybe he knows you're a princess, Usagi. Maybe…he's your knight in shining armor!"_

_Usagi grinned. "That would be wonderful! Luna, is there some rule that I have to marry a prince?"_

_Luna sweatdropped. "There once was, but there aren't many princes around these days. Besides, you can't just focus on how handsome you think he was. We need to know who he is."_

_Rei chimed in, "Luna's right. The sooner we find out who he is, the better. And then you can have your moonlit romance."_

_Usagi giggled. "Okay, deal. But I wonder when I will see him again?"_

"_I bet the next time we see one of those wolves, he'll be around," Ami remarked quietly._

"_What makes you think there are more?" inquired Minako._

"_Don't you remember earlier, it howled? And there were others answering it. There is more than just one lone wolf."_

"_Ohhh, right."_

_Artemis spoke. "Well, girls, it's getting late, and I'm sure this place is going to close up soon. You need to get some rest, senshi, especially if there are going to be more of these wolves to fight."_

"_Okay," the girls chorused reluctantly. They got up from their seats and headed their separate ways._

_As Usagi walked outside, she looked up at the stars. If nothing else, she was grateful to tonight's events for getting her out of princess training—it had been so boring._

"_Luna!" Usagi exclaimed when she woke up the next morning. "What if Tuxedo Mask is attracted by a princess? I mean, don't guys like girls who are elegant and pretty?"_

_Luna yawned sleepily, not appreciating being woken up so suddenly. "Yes, I suppose so," she agreed quietly. "What's the big rush? And why are you calling him Tuxedo Mask?" the feline wondered._

"_Well, I'll do your training and everything, especially if Tuxedo Mask is attracted to princesses. And I'm calling him that because I don't know his real name—he wears a tuxedo and a mask, so that's all I have to go on," answered Usagi._

"_Oh," Luna said simply. How simple Usagi's logic was, it appeared._

"_Plus, I just had the most wonderful dream…about being a princess…and having Tuxedo Mask as my prince…and you said dreams can come true, right?" asked an eager Usagi._

_Luna blinked several times. "I…suppose so…" She hadn't realized Usagi had been listening to her lectures after all._

"_Then let's do it! Right now! Train me, Luna!"_

"_Oh sure, you'll do it for the first handsome guy that comes along, not because it is your duty," remarked the moon feline sarcastically. "Let me wake up, and we'll get started."_

"_Yay!" cheered the blonde._

_~~~Later, in the evening~~~_

_Usagi stared out her window and sighed. The moon was shining, full as it had been the night before. She wondered where the mysterious man from the night before was; she had actually practiced all of the proper etiquette that Luna had shown her all day. She was hoping to score bonus points with her guardian and with the stranger. __I hope I see him again soon__, she thought._

_A buzz came over the communicator. "Girls! Another wolf spotted. Outside of town, near the old construction site."_

_Usagi reached over to her dresser and grabbed the watch. "Got it, Artemis. Venus take her medicine this time?"_

"_I'll remind her to," the white feline responded._

"_I'm on my way."_

_As Sailor Moon rushed over to where the other girls were already gathered, she could hear Mercury explaining her theory._

"_I know—it's completely illogical and against every scientific proof…but I really think this is a werewolf," Mercury was saying._

_Everyone stared at her. "No way," whispered Sailor Venus._

_Sailor Moon asked, "But aren't those…myths?"_

"_The power that draws this beast is coming from the moon. It is even stronger in the moonlight…and didn't appear anytime before now," explained the water senshi. "Plus, it fits the description of such wolves."_

"_This is crazy," remarked Sailor Mars. _

"_Just try not to get bit. I don't think getting infected would be a good idea."_

_Venus stomped her foot. "Great. First I'm allergic to these things, and now we could be one of them if it bites us."_

"_Where is it?" asked Luna._

_Artemis nudged his head towards the dilapidated building. "He's somewhere in there. We chased him in, but he may be waiting in ambush inside."_

"_Well, we can't let him get out and hurt anyone else. He already got ahold of an older lady when we first saw him," said Venus sadly. "She…didn't make it."_

_Sailor Jupiter put her fist in the air. "Then let's get this mangy mutt!" She dashed towards the building, preparing her thunder strike. The others followed._

_They entered the structure. It was mostly concrete walls and exposed plumbing. Dust and cobwebs covered a lot of what was supposed to have been future offices. It was very dark and shadowy. "Where is that wolf?" inquired Mars._

"_Mercury, did your research say anything about how to defeat werewolves?" Artemis whispered._

"_It mentioned something about silver bullets…and vampires…which is silly, really, because those don't really exist," Mercury replied._

_The white cat gave her a look. "But until tonight, we didn't think that werewolves existed…"_

_A growl erupted from the shadows. Before anyone saw it coming, the wolf charged down the group of girls. They scattered, running away. "We really need to work on how we attack this thing," muttered Sailor Mars as she ran._

"_Sailor Moon! Try using your tiara!" shouted Luna._

_Sailor Moon stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Moon…Tiara…Magic!" She aimed her tiara for the wolf. The wolf caught it in its mouth and growled. Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "Oh!" She hid behind a pillar of concrete, where Luna was hiding. "Now what?" she asked, frightened._

"_Hope that thing doesn't play fetch," murmured the dark cat._

_The wolf's ears perked up, and he dropped the tiara on the ground. Growling even more viciously, he headed towards where Sailor Moon was hiding. _

"_Crap. Why does he always have to come towards me?" she whispered frantically._

_Just then—a whoosh blew past her. It was the masked man again, this time with a cane. He beat the wolf back, and fought it. Mystified, Sailor Moon watched as he destroyed the wolf again. The man looked at her, and began to run off. "Wait!" she shouted, running after him. "Please!"_

_The man stopped for a moment. "It's not safe," he said quietly._

"_Please…" She caught up to him. "I just wanted to thank you."_

_The strange regarded her for a moment. After a moment's pause, he replied, "You are welcome. These werewolves are a plague upon us all."_

_So they_ are_ werewolves__, the moon senshi thought. "Who are you, anyway?"_

_The man smirked. "Just someone who is trying to do the right thing." And with that parting sentence, he dashed off into the night. _

"_Wait!" she shouted, but to no avail. Her "Tuxedo Mask" was gone. She sighed. "I'll find out who you are one of these days…"_

_Luna had gone with Artemis to the arcade to consult the computers for more information after Usagi confirmed Ami's theory. This left Usagi to walk home by herself. She felt fairly confident that no wolves were around, but she could not shake the feeling that someone was watching her._

_She continued down the street, almost within a block of her home. A shiver went down her back. Something was telling her that she was not alone. _

_Usagi glanced around, wondering if it was safe to transform in the middle of the neighborhood—or if that was even necessary._

_She caught a glimpse of a shadow moving to her right. When she turned to get a better look at it, there was nothing there. Trying to shake off the paranoid feeling, she continued down the street. _

_When Usagi reached her house, she looked around one last time, just to make sure. She then unlocked the door and went inside. Thankfully, her parents slept through most of these late nights, so they never knew she was out so late, much less that she fought evil forces as a senshi._

_She made her way up to her room and collapsed on her bed. Suddenly, there was a tapping at her window. Startled, Usagi looked out the window. Looking down, she saw her "Tuxedo Mask". Caught between surprise and joy, she opened her window. "Hello there," she said as calmly as she could. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you." The man bowed his head. "May I?" And without any further warning, he jumped onto the tree next to window, then aimed for the window ledge. Usagi jumped back just in time for him to come through the window quite gracefully. "Thank you."_

"_Wow, how did you do that?" Usagi gasped._

_The man smiled. "I've always been…sort of gifted, you could say." He chuckled. "You aren't even concerned that I know who you are already, Sailor Moon?"_

_Usagi was startled. That thought had not even occurred to her, as she was so preoccupied by his very presence. "Um…I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't even met you before," she lied._

"_Heh, nice try. I'll tell you my real name if you tell me yours," the man in the mask teased._

_Usagi sighed. This person already knew her alter ego, what difference did a name make? "Usagi," she said. "And yours?"_

"_Ah, a bunny. How fitting. I am Mamoru," he said, bowing his head. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."_

"_So how did you know who I was?" the blonde asked._

"_Simple. I hung around out of sight while you and the others transformed. Honestly, how many girls walk out of an abandoned construction site this late at night? And your hairstyle doesn't change…made things easy for me. So I followed you home."_

"_But why?" _

"_Because…I can't explain it, but I feel drawn to it. But I know I am dangerous—even a monster, according to some standards." Mamoru turned his face away._

"_No, I don't think you're a monster," Usagi insisted. She reached out and touched his gloved hand. "What kind of monster would save our lives? And besides, you don't even have fangs," she joked._

_Mamoru hesitated. He then turned to deliberately look at her and bared his teeth, showing his rather pointy canines. Usagi's jaw dropped. "Um…are you a monster?"_

"_Sort of. It's…difficult to explain."_

"_Try me. I won't judge you."_

_Mamoru squeezed her hand. "I just came here to let you know that I'm watching out for you." He turned to leave. _

"_No! Please don't go…I want to know more about you. You always seem to disappear just when I get a hint of who you are. Please?" She gave him her best puppy-eyed look._

_He chuckled. "Very well, if you must insist. After all, who could resist those beautiful blue eyes?"_

_Usagi blushed. "So, what are you exactly?"_

"_My kind is known by many different names…the most common being…vampires."_

"_No way! First Ami—our brainiac, talks about werewolves, and you're a vampire?!" She ducked her head down and covered her mouth, remembering her parents were in the other room. "There's no way," she whispered._

"_Well, for your information, that was a werewolf. Werewolves are the natural enemies of vampires…therefore, I intend to keep hunting them."_

"_But wait…vampires…don't you suck blood?"_

_Mamoru licked his lips. "Yes."_

"_Oh. But you wouldn't do that to me, right?"_

"_And how would you know that?"_

"_Because…you would have already. And besides, I think you like me," she said, giggling._

_Mamoru smiled. He took off the white mask that covered his eyes. "What if you're wrong?" He stared straight into her eyes._

_Usagi was so busy admiring his face that she did not respond immediately. Then she noticed the silence between them. "Um, I'm never wrong," she responded rather absentmindedly._

"_Typical human response," he muttered. He leaned in closer to her. "Everything about me attracts you. My scent, my body, my voice…it's all rather entrancing, isn't it?"_

"_Yes," she whispered. They were only a foot apart._

_He pushed onto the bed, holding her by the wrists. "And yet, as you can see, I am certainly far more powerful than you. Try and get up." Usagi tried, but found she couldn't. She would have normally been scared, but something about this was different. She did not feel afraid of Mamoru at all. "See? You cannot even begin to fight me." He got off of her. Standing with his face away, he said, "This could be dangerous if you want to continue."_

"_Continue what? All I know for sure is that you have the same enemy as we do."_

"_But I could be your enemy as well," Mamoru stated._

_Usagi thought for a moment. "You don't really kill innocent people, do you?"_

"_Not really. I try to go for criminals, actually, but once in a while I slip up." He glanced at her. "That should not be any consolation to you, though."_

"_It doesn't matter to me what you are…there's something…."_

"_Different? I know, I feel it too. Like electricity in the air whenever I am around you. It's rather strange…I've never felt this way about anything or anyone…" _

"_Is it love?" Usagi asked._

"_I certainly am not proponent of love at first sight…but after seeing you in action, fighting for justice…I suppose I was convinced anyways."_

"_In action? All I've been able to do is run lately."_

"_But you don't give up. That takes courage," Mamoru stated._

"_Do you love me?" she wondered._

"_Perhaps…" He came closer to her. "You certainly are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on…and a kick-ass senshi to boot…" He grinned._

_Usagi smiled as well. "And you're a gentleman with such strength…and so handsome…"_

"_And so…the lion fell in the love with the lamb," said Mamoru._

"_What a stupid lamb," breathed Usagi._

"_What a sick, masochistic lion."_

_They kissed._

"Hold up! How the heck is she going to kiss a vampire? The guy could rip her throat apart!" shouted Minako.

"Chill, Minako. It's just a story," replied Makoto.

"I'm with Mina-chan. That does not seem plausible whatsoever," stated Haruka.

Ami nodded. "First of all, werewolves and vampires are legends—myths. They don't exists."

"Killjoy," muttered the brunette.

"Secondly," Ami continued, "as we have seen with other stories, it does not seem plausible for them to fall in love within such a short chapter."

"But that's love! It just happens!" argued Makoto.

Rei added, "And how exactly does a romance between a vampire and a human work, anyway? He could have her blood at any time…" She shivered.

"I was going to make him vegetarian."

"Vegetarian? What the hell?"

"Maybe he could switch to animal blood," Makoto suggested.

Michiru rolled her eyes. "But that's just silly. The whole legends of vampires and such started with them drinking human blood, not goat blood or some other animal."

Usagi nodded. "What book exactly are you getting this from, anyways?"

"Twilight," answered Makoto.

Setsuna sighed. "That explains it, certainly. There are a lot of silly things in that particular series. Vegetarian vampires are only a small part of it. Please tell me you weren't going to add as much angst in it as the real series."

"I don't think it's very angsty—"

"Yeah, and were you going to involve the Twilight characters?" asked Hotaru.

"Well, I was thinking about it—"

"Because they're in America, and we're in Japan. Why on earth would they come here? Our worlds don't really mix anyways," Hotaru finished.

Makoto slumped her shoulders. "I suppose this one is a lost cause as well?"

"Yes," the others agreed.

"I don't know, I kind of liked it," admitted Mamoru.

Rei smiled. "Of course you would. You got to be a real, strong hero—instead of that guy who throws roses at everything."

"Hey, those are some powerful roses—"

"Yeah, yeah. Let me know when you get some real powers, Rose-boy," the raven-haired girl retorted.

"Who's next?" asked Usagi, trying to distract everyone from Mamoru's embarrassment.

**************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: It's not that I dislike Twilight. But trying to cross it over—really well—is really hard.

I've read Twilight, saw the movie, etc. I like the soundtrack the best of all—but I'm not that "crazy fangirl" that talks about "OMG Edwards so frikkin hotttt I wishes my bf wuz just like him!!!!!!!!!!!!111"

Yeah, because that annoys me.


	8. Chapter 8 Horror! Hotaru's Scary Story

**IMPORTANT: I re-edited the last chapter a little bit. Caught a few typos, added a bit to the banter.**

**Again, apologies for delays. I'm getting better about this, though.**

**Review replies:**

LilyPSuzeSMiaM: **Okay, so maybe cliché love is cute. I'll give you that. But there are a lot of stories where it's pretty unbelievable. Just look at the Disney channel wannabe fairytales. Thanks for agreeing about Twilight though. Sailor Moon and Twilight just don't seem to mix very well.**

**Sentinel Proxima: First off, very cool name. Second, thanks for liking my story idea. I know it seems sort of strange for the senshi to write about themselves, but so far it's generated pretty good ideas/reviews. So I'm going to keep going with it, at least until the end. **

**Menarie: I could go back with the Rei/Usagi thing maybe. Maybe Mamoru could have a lesbian fetish? Lol. I have a different idea for him, though.  
And yeah, sorry about the cut-offs, but the chapters get really long, and the more I write on a "fake" story, the more I want it to be a real one. That's why Makoto's and Michiru's stories took so long—I was getting rather attached and had to chop them off where they stood before I made them a real idea.**

haru-michi's lil cousin sarah: **Thanks for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying it! ******

**Chichiforever: Thanks, I surprised myself with it too. Never figured all these chapters would have worked.**

**SweetXSunshine: Yeah, I loved that line. Wondered if anyone would pick up on that. I've actually edited that line, you go reread it.**

**Luna345: This is Hotaru's chapter, hope you like it!**

**AngelMoon Girl: Thanks, and glad you could join us on our journey through the girls' stories…**

**DavisJes: Yeah, sorry about the cut off. I was actually starting to like the story, and knew I had to kill it soon. ******** Haruka just wanted to make Usagi blush, and I think she succeeded. I could see Haruka making her a bit embarrassed.**

**My-dear-fangirl: I'm wondering what you mean by Pluto-centric angst fest. You mean the fact she's not a planet anymore?**

**TheCuteness: Thanks for your support!**

**FullmetalKnight: Yeah, I love Haruka's character. She's enough of a tomboy to make any girl blush XD**

**RailwayStation: Glad you like the storyline. I like random little stories.**

**Crystalinchen: Cuddle? Jeez, that's a little scary, lol. I can see you and Haruka having a lot in common…**

**Amaramichelle: Yep, I like to write a lot. I've got a lot of story ideas, just need this one out of the way.**

**BelovedDawn: Yeah, I almost had Ami write a technical story, but figured that would be a bit much. I just figure she's a romantic at heart.**

**SerentiyMoonGodness: Thanks for reading all my stories, lol. **

**TheClumsyPrincess: Thanks, I will ;)**

**SailorMoon0630: Yeah, I'm trying to avoid every over-used cliché storyline. So far, so good, I think…this story really outlines what I'm trying to avoid.**

**DarkPriestess66: Yep, that's Minako. The anime (5****th**** season) sort of paints her a bit perverted, so I was going off of that.**

**Astra-kelly: I don't want to blind anyone with such horrors. Yes, I've read some of those "lemons" and they are awful. I'm sure "The Test" and other things should be kept in the closet, though, and never to see the sunlight.**

**MindaAnn: Thanks, and hope you keep reading!**

**xoUsakoox: Thanks for reading all this time. Here's your update …**

**************************************************************************************************

"My turn," Hotaru asserted. She took the laptop and tapped on fingers on the keyboard for a moment before actually typing.

"_I'm so excited!" exclaimed Usagi, looking around to her friends._

"_I know. It's so fortunate that my mother is letting us borrow her cabin for the weekend," agreed Minako, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. _

_Rei nodded. "We'll definitely have to thank her."_

"_This is the perfect spot to vacation. A cabin, out here in the woods, with that big lake…it can't get much better than this," declared Makoto. "I bet there will be some cute guys swimming too!" _

_Minako giggled in agreement. "Hey, come on, Ami, what's taking so long?" she asked, turning to watch her bluenette friend struggle with her baggage._

"_Well…it's just that…" her friend gasped, "I have to carry the GPS, my laptop, my electronic modem…."_

"_We're in the woods, Ami-chan. That stuff isn't practical," Rei said. "Besides, I'm not even a computer expert and I'm sure there's no way you can get signal out here in the middle of nowhere," she added._

_Usagi put her arm around Ami. "Yeah, we're supposed to enjoy nature for what it—ahh! That's the biggest bug I've ever seen!" Usagi let go of her friend and ran as fast as she could towards the cabin ahead._

_The others sighed. "It's only a butterfly," remarked Makoto._

"_This is going to be a long weekend," said Rei. The others nodded silently in agreement._

"Haha, this sounds cool, Hotaru-chan. But what do you know of camping?" asked Makoto.

"Not much—and that's not really the point," Hotaru replied. "Just wait."

_After the girls unpacked their bags in the cabin and settled which beds they were getting, they decided to grab their swimsuits and head for the lake. It was a sunny day, but a cool breeze whipped over the tops of the trees, settling over the valley in which the girls stayed in. After a short hike to the lake, the girls found the docks and several people already there, and, as Makoto had declared earlier, there were guys that caught the girls' eyes swimming several feet into the lake._

"_Let's go over by the shore," suggested Rei, pointing towards the shallow end of the lake. The girls maneuvered their way there past the roots of the tall trees that grew around the water. The raven-haired girl made it there first, grinning with anticipation at meeting all of the guys there._

"_Now, now, Usagi-chan, don't look too hard," teased Minako. "After all, you already have your Mamo-chan." _

_Her blonde companion smiled. "I know. Wish he could have made it."_

"_Oh, please. I would like to get some sleep in our cabin. You two need a separate cabin."_

"_It's not like that!"_

"_I know, Usagi-chan." Minako grinned._

_Usagi pretended to get mad at her and tried to stomp away, but only succeeded in tripping over a root near the shore and falling into the water—clothes and all. The others tried not to laugh, but couldn't help themselves. Ami, who was only smirking, went over and helped pull her friend up. "Thanks, Ami-chan. Great. Now all of my clothes are wet."_

"_So how's the water?" giggled Makoto, her face red with laughter._

"_Oh shush." Usagi wrung the water out of her T-shirt right over Makoto's shoes. _

"_Hey!" Makoto jumped back from the incoming downpour._

_The girls finally settled themselves next to Rei, who had already applied her sun-tan lotion and was enjoying floating out towards the center of the lake._

"Are you really going to give us a play-by-play of this beach trip? You yourself said there was more to it than just camping," said Minako.

"You're a bit impatient," replied Hotaru. "But I'll try and hurry up. Can't make it too quick."

_The girls enjoyed their day at the lake, but as twilight began to settle over the lake, Ami mentioned to the others they should leave—especially since none of them had thought to bring flashlights. They gathered their things and started heading back towards the cabin._

"_You know," said Makoto, "I was talking with Shuya—"_

"_Ooh, the one with the blonde hair?" interrupted Minako._

_Makoto nodded. "Yes, him. He--"_

"…_Is so cute," Minako finished. "And so smart-sounding. Didn't you hear, he wants to be a writer?"_

_The brunette was getting frustrated with the interruptions. "Ahem—as I was saying, he was telling me some of the stories about these woods."_

"_Oh really?" asked Rei, intrigued. "Like what?"_

"_Well," Makoto answered, "he said that there are rumors of a strange man around these parts…someone who only comes out when there are too many people here—like today. He just suddenly shows up, like he's been disturbed, and…"_

"_And…?" the others chorused._

"_Well, no one knows for sure—but shortly after he starts showing up, people start—disappearing," Makoto finished dramatically._

"_Maybe Shuya just likes to tell a good story," offered Rei._

_Ami piped up, "I don't know. I mean, the rate of disappearance in these parts is pretty high—which is why I suggested we get back to the cabin before dark. And we should stick together."_

"_How would you know about that, Ami-chan?" asked Usagi._

"_I did my homework on this place before we came," the smart girl replied simply._

_The others just rolled their eyes. "So," said Minako, "maybe he's just a homeless guy. Poor man, just wandering around, maybe looking for food—"_

"_Maybe he's a zombie," suggested Makoto excitedly. "We could totally kick his butt as sailor senshi!"_

"_I think you're being silly. There's no such thing as zombies," argued Rei._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive."_

"_What if you're wrong?"_

_Rei stopped in her tracks. "Then I will personally be your lifetime slave. But trust me, there's no such thing. Such spirits don't exist in this world."_

_Makoto shrugged. "You never know…"_

_What the girls didn't know is that there was a man, perhaps the very one they spoke of, who was watching them from the top of a tree, at a distance. He observed their silly banter as they made their way to the cabin._

_The girls were preparing for bed when Makoto exclaimed, "Hey, girls—check this out!" She pulled a box from the top of a hallway closet. "It's an old newspaper clipping."_

"_Let me see," said Ami. She examined the document. "It's dated about a decade ago…the headline reads 'Woman Found Dead, Four More Missing.'" Ami read further down the page. "Oh my goodness, this happened in this cabin!"_

"_What?" the others asked._

"'_Misa Nuyichi, 30, was found dead in cabin 13 near the famous Golden Lake Retreat. She and her friends had gone camping when an unfortunate and mysterious fate befall them. Only Mrs. Nuyichi was found, but could only be identified through dental records, as her body was so damaged from an apparent homicidal attack. Her homicide and the disappearance of her friends is being investigated by officials, but no clues have turned up,'" Ami read aloud._

"_Wow, that's pretty scary," said Makoto._

_Minako suggested, "Maybe it has to do with that stranger in the woods…" _

"_It's just an old story. I'm sure they found the person who did this by now," remarked Rei nonchalantly, snatching the note out of Ami's hands and throwing it in the trash. "No big deal."_

"_No big deal? People were murdered here!" _

"_It was a long time ago," argued Rei. "Like I said—no big deal."_

"_Well, at least it makes for a good ghost story," giggled Usagi with relief. At the same time, a cabinet door in the kitchen suddenly slammed shut, spooking her. "What was that?"_

"_Just your nerves. Come on, let's get some sleep," said Rei grouchily._

_Later that night, a noise awakened Usagi. She sat straight up in bed. Rei may have just blown off the scary stories, but it still disturbed her. She dare not wake up anyone, though—they would probably call her a big baby or something. And what would Mamoru think if she was scared of some urban legend? Still, she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something outside the cabin. She tried to convince herself it was just a wild animal, but she knew she would not get back to sleep if she didn't check to see what exactly was moving around in the dark. Grabbing her flashlight by the bed and trying not to disturb anyone, she quietly made her way over to the window. She peeked out through the blinds, but didn't see anything in the pitch black darkness._

_Usagi sighed. Maybe it was nothing after all…then she heard it again. It sounded like someone was walking outside. Maybe they were lost. Surely she could help them inside and out of the darkness. She opened the front door as quietly as possible and crept out into the night. It was bit chilly and the wind was blowing harder than it had during the day. The trees constantly whispered in the black darkness of the night. There was no moon or stars to be seen—it was an overcast, cool night. She switched on her flashlight, searching the woods for what the sound could be, other than the trees. Her beam hit upon a person-like shape. "Hello?"she called out. The person stopped in their tracks and turned around. It was a grizzled, older man. He looked a little confused. His clothes were ragged and he carried a hatchet. Usagi, compassionate to helping him, called out again, "Hello!" She began walking towards the man. He stayed still the entire time she made her way to him. "Hey, are you lost? We can help you. My friend, Ami, she's got a GPS tracker thingie." The man still didn't respond. "Are you okay?"_

_Suddenly, without warning, the man reached out his hatchet and slit her throat. Shocked, Usagi dropped her flashlight and grabbed her neck. Blood spurted out quickly. She bled all over her nightgown and her hands. She gasped her last breath of air as she hit the ground._

"Whoa! Did you just kill me off?" Usagi inquired.

"Well, yeah," Hotaru answered.

"Don't you like me?" Usagi's eyes began to tear up.

"It's not that. This is a horror story."

"But I'm dead!"

"I didn't get to finish. You're not the only one."

"Were you going to kill us all off?" asked Rei.

Hotaru shrugged. "Except maybe one."

"You should have left Usagi to survive, at least," stated Setsuna.

"But that's how these stories go…the kinda-ditzy one goes first."

"Let me guess…then the one who doesn't believe in any of the supernatural things or clues going on goes next? Like…Rei?" assumed Makoto.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Makoto shrugged. "Come on, you're not the only one who watches horror movies. I've seen enough of those things—they're all the same. The ditzy one goes first, then the jerk/jerkette goes, then someone of a different ethnic background, etcetera. One or two survive. If it's two, it's some sort of couple. Or everyone could just die at the hands of the psycho murderer. Oh yeah, and sex has to be involved—lots of sex."

"Yeah, and the girls get curious, so they look for Usagi—and because they look, they get killed. Am I right?" asked Haruka.

Hotaru nodded. "But it would have made an interesting story."

"Well, you're missing a few points here," said Michiru. "First of all, killing off Usagi/Sailor Moon is like a big no-no in the fan fiction world. If you do kill her off, it should be a great battle or something, not just some psycho. And at least get her resurrected."

"She's been resurrected how many times? Countless. How many times can you die and not die? I'm not saying she should die, but it seems a bit impractical," argued Hotaru.

"But it's just not canon to kill her off like that. Secondly, and I think we've established this now—horror movies are predictable. Except maybe some of those American ones, where the ending is a strange twist. Third—what about Crystal Tokyo? If you kill off Sailor Moon, what will happen to the future?"

"The future as we know it would cease to exist," answered Setsuna quietly.

"See? Unless you're planning to write an alternate universe plot, it's just not a good idea."

"I'm the senshi of death! What else did you expect me to write?" asked an exasperated Hotaru.

"Well," Usagi said, "all I know is I don't want to go camping anytime soon."

**********************************************************

**There are occasional good stories where Sailor Moon dies in a good way, and resurrects in a believable way. **

**I'm just obviously not the world's biggest fan of horror stories, and this is more or less to address that.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Beginning

"Setsuna, don't you want to try?" asked Makoto. The senshi of time shook her head. "Why not?"

"I know far too much about the present and future time to even consider what the alternatives could be," stated Setsuna mysteriously.

"Well, then, can't you write about what the future will be like?" Usagi inquired.

"It is not my place to disclose the future to you. Knowing about Crystal Tokyo was simply a matter of necessity—you do not need to know anymore about your future until it is here. I am not spoiling your knowledge nor changing your judgments in the future by acknowledging the events that are to occur in the time after this."

Minako stared at her. "You could just say no."

"That's not really in my character." Setsuna winked at her.

"Well, I want to write a story," declared Usagi. "It's my laptop, and all the stories involve me in some way…so I want to tell it like it is."

Hotaru handed her the laptop. "What are you going to write about? You have some harsh critics here."

"About how Mamoru and I met…the very first time."

*******

_A long time ago, there was a beautiful silver kingdom, jewel of the galaxy—a moon that shone with such brightness, other stars were envious of its glory. _

"All right, Ami-chan, stop helping her out," said Rei.

"I'm not telling her what to write. It's all Usagi's work," defended Ami.

Usagi stated, "I took a creative writing class. Luna said if I was going to be queen one day, I was going to have to learn how to speak and write in a proper manner."

The others just stared at her.

_It was the time of the Silver Millennium—a time of great peace and prospering upon this tiny moon. Upon this little world was a legendary kingdom, guarded by the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal. Its inhabitants had long lifetimes, extended by the Crystal itself. War was simply a whisper, a rumor from other planets and galaxies._

_Life on the Moon was carefree—there was simply one rule: do not interact with the humans that lived upon the Earth. The Lunarians—those who lived upon the Moon—only interacted with the other planets. In fact, they sent ambassadors—senshi—to guard the Princess of the Moon. One from every planet was sent, all women of great heritage and power._

_Sailor Mercury, from the planet Mercury, was the senshi of wisdom, and was a great asset in solving problems and strategies._

_Sailor Venus, from the planet Venus, was the senshi of love, and helped to spread good cheer amongst the people of the Moon._

_Sailor Mars, from the planet Mars, was the senshi of fire, and though usage of her power was rare, she also read from fires about spirits beyond the world she was on._

_Sailor Jupiter, from the planet Jupiter, was a strong senshi, the senshi of lightning and nature. She helped to tend to the gardens upon the Moon, making them the most beautiful in all the galaxy._

_Sailor Uranus, from the planet Uranus, was the guardian of sky and air. She stood at her post at the end of the solar system, though she occasionally made trips to the Moon for business._

_Sailor Neptune, from the planet Neptune, was the senshi of water. She, as well as Sailor Uranus, stood at the end of the solar system, a sentry to see if intruders came. _

_Sailor Pluto, from the planet Pluto, was the senshi of time and space. She alone held the keys to the Time Gate itself, and stood at her post, watching, waiting—securing the future and observing the past._

_The senshi from the planet Saturn was not yet activated—for it was believed that the planet was one of death and destruction. Should the senshi from the planet awaken, then surely the end was near, and the Kingdom of the Silver Millennium was doomed._

_Some ancient feud stopped the Lunarians from interacting with the planet Earth, and though the Moon was sworn to ignore the blue planet it orbited around, it vowed to prevent any harm from outside of it to come to that world. What happened on Earth, however, was business that it alone could deal with._

_It was the same planet that she was banned from that Princess Serenity wanted to go to. She was the only child of the great Queen Serenity, and heir to the throne of the Moon. Though she enjoyed the great balls and dances that her kingdom held, she felt as if something was drawing her to the blue planet so close—and yet, so far—from her own world. Day after day she would gaze from her tower in the Moon Kingdom Castle, watching the world that she knew she could never travel to._

_One day, her feline guardian, Luna, caught her gazing at the Earth. "Dear Princess, what is it that you gaze upon?"_

"_Oh, Luna, I wish to go there one day…" Serenity sighed wistfully, running a hand through her long blonde hair, which was tied in two buns on either side of head._

"_Princess, you know you are forbidden to travel there. Lunarians are not to interact with the people on Earth. They are rather harsh, rude, and primitive. They do not know anything but war and hatred. Surely a jewel such as yourself would be tarnished by even stepping foot in their world." _

"_Oh, but it cannot be that bad. I believe in the best of everyone."_

"_I know you do. It is that same naivety that could get you in trouble one day—though it has also produced love and power that has been unrivaled in all the galaxy. Your mother possesses that power in her Crystal, which one day you shall wield as well," stated Luna._

_Serenity turned her pale face away from the blue world. "Do you really think I could handle all that power?"_

"_I have the most complete faith in you, my Princess." Luna bowed low in her cat form, her crescent on her forehead shining in the light._

"_Thanks, Luna." Serenity stole one last glance at the world apart from her before she retired to her large bed for a night of sleep._

_Time passed differently on the moon than other planets. Strangers from other worlds found it difficult to adapt to, but the Lunarians were quiet used to the strange times when the light from the sun would appear and disappear. There would be times when darkness fell over the moon for some time, and other times when light would shine upon the moon, straight from the sun itself. Serenity found that she preferred the light. Darkness tended to frighten her, though Luna assured her that no harm would come to her._

_The senshi of Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury stayed in rooms just down the hall from the Princess. As ambassadors and senshi, they were allowed to stay in the Moon Castle as special guests, nearly as important as the royal family itself. Princess Serenity found them good companions for exploring different parts of the Moon. She was even granted permission to travel to their respective planets. None of it really captured her attention, however, and she still wished to step foot upon the Earth._

_One evening, as the light from the sun began to dim, Princess Serenity found herself wandering the gardens of the Moon. She came upon Sailor Jupiter, who was busy tending to the plants. She was bent over, her long brown hair nearly touching the ground. It was tied back as usual, but still seemed to get in the senshi's way. In front of Jupiter, there were a myriad of flowers—some with bell-shaped stems and a rainbow of colors. (Most of these plants were foreign to other planets, such as the Earth, for example.) Jupiter noticed her Princess and curtseyed as best as she could with gardening equipment in her hand. "Greetings, dear Princess."_

"_Greetings, Jupiter. And please, just call me Serenity."_

"_But you are my Princess," argued the faithful senshi. _

_The princess tried to ignore her last comment. As much fun as royalty was, sometimes being normal was what she wanted the most. "What kinds of plants are these?" asked Serenity, motioning toward a set of vividly red flowers in full bloom._

"_I believe they are called roses."_

"_Roses? You believe? Where did you pick up the seeds to these?" inquired the Moon Princess._

_Jupiter looked around at the gardens, as if she were looking to see if they were alone. "Can you keep a secret, my Princess?"_

"_Ooh, a secret. Yes, I will keep a secret, Jupiter. From where did the seeds come from?"_

_Jupiter's green eyes gleamed in the dimming light. "They are from…Earth."_

_Earth. The one place Serenity wished to visit. "How did you get there?" asked Serenity. "Surely someone must have noticed."_

"_Not particularly. As long as one of the senshi are around, the Queen and the people are not too concerned with our location. I have made many secret trips to the Earth myself. 'Tis a wondrous place, that Earth."_

_Serenity was set beside herself with jealousy. "I wish I could go."_

"_Ah, dear Princess, it would perhaps be too dangerous for you…though, just going to the rose gardens that I visited…perhaps that would be safe," suggested Sailor Jupiter._

"_You're not saying I should not go to the Earth?" asked Serenity bemusedly._

_Jupiter grinned. "I cannot say anything, for I myself have gone. To do so otherwise would be hypocritical."_

"_You always were a risk-taker, Jupiter."_

"_I think of myself as an adventurer."_

_Serenity gazed at the Earth again. "When do you suppose I would be able to go?"_

"_Hm…well, Luna did give you a magic pen for your birthday, am I correct?"_

"_Yes, but I do not follow…"_

_Jupiter sat straight up. "Perhaps one of us could disguise ourselves with your pen. We would cover for you…or at least, I would. What is one visit to the Earth, anyway? No one would even notice if you were gone for simply a little while."_

"_Promise you won't tell?" inquired Serenity._

_Jupiter bowed. "Upon my life, I take this vow—to never tell of your visit to a rose garden."_

_Serenity smiled. "So where exactly on Earth should I go?"_

_Jupiter had offered to accompany her, but Serenity felt as if this was one experience she wanted for herself—her first trip to Earth. Perhaps it would be her only trip. She did not know what this reckless feeling in her heart was—was it fate? Was it destiny? Was it rebellion? All she wanted was a small glimpse of the world she saw from afar._

_She crash-landed in the middle of a grassy field, not far from where Jupiter had said the glorious gardens were. Unfortunately, landing had not been one of her greater strengths. Her pure white dress was stained in the back with a tinge of green. Serenity bent over and inspected the ground. "This must be the grass that Jupiter spoke of," she said to herself. The brown dust on the ground..it vaguely resembled the dirt that Jupiter also mentioned. Princess Serenity stood herself up, gazing around her. Large plants (Jupiter called them trees) stood not far off in the distance. A large castle, similar to her own Moon Castle, stood to her south. It was a grand building, with many turrets and stairs. Flags hung from every corner, and stained-glass windows decorated the sides of it. Serenity hoped that no one would see her from that distance. _

_She wandered over to the fabled gardens that Jupiter had spoken of. There was many plants that were alien to her, and a few that she recognized from the gardens on the Moon. Jupiter must have made several trips just for the seeds…_

_Serenity noticed the large red blooms, the "roses", as Jupiter had called them. Serenity felt herself drawn to their beauty. Dew had settled upon the tips of the flowers, like diamond jewels upon red velvet. She was so interested in the flowers that she failed to notice a person coming towards her, until he was directly behind her. Seeing a shadow upon the ground next to her, Serenity gasped and turned around. Her cerulean eyes met a set of dark blue ones. The man before her was dressed in black, elegant armor. His golden sword was attached to his side. His dark hair wavered in the wind. Despite all the men and suitors that had approached her on the Moon, this one was different than the rest. She somehow knew, looking into his trusting eyes, that this was a special meeting, a special someone she could relate to. _

_Smiling, the handsome stranger said, "And just who might you be, pretty rose lady?"_

"_I…um…" Serenity cleared her throat. "My name is Serenity."_

"_Serenity…such a beautiful name, for a beautiful maiden. You truly look like a goddess," the man said motioning towards her body. Her white dress wrapped tightly around her small figure. Layers of the dress rippled in the wind. Serenity blushed at the compliment. The man continued, "I am Prince Endymion, heir to the throne of Earth."_

_Of all people to run into__, Serenity thought, __I ran into the prince of Earth! Surely I can tell him who I am, since he was so honest._

_Before she could say anything more, however, Endymion asked her, "Where do you come from?"_

_Serenity looked up. Her beloved moon was a simple white circle. It was so strange—that little sphere was where she lived. "I am from the Moon."_

"_Ah, that certainly explains a bit. Such beauty is rare here on Earth, much less anywhere else in the universe." _

_Serenity blushed again. This stranger certainly had a lot of charm. She wondered what was drawing her to him so much. Was this the fate she wondered about? Was this meeting destined? What did Pluto think, watching from her time gate? Surely she was not alarmed, or else she would have rescued Serenity then and there. Gathering her courage, she responded, "I was told about your rose gardens and wanted to see them myself."_

"_So that is what we owe this special visit to? Well, Serenity, I am certainly pleased you came all this way just to see my current hobby. You see, I myself help plant these gardens—the roses are my specialty," said Endymion._

"_Really? They are rather wonderful. A friend of mine on the Moon plants these herself…she gathers leftover seeds from here."_

"_Strange, I have not seen her. I do not mind, however. She is welcome anytime, as you are. Would you like to come to my castle?" asked the prince, gesturing towards the tall building behind her._

"_No offense, but I perhaps had better not. The feud…"_

"_The feud is nothing but history. It does not concern us…you are certainly no threat to me, and I wish no threats upon you."_

_Serenity shook her head. "You do not understand. My mother is the Queen of the Moon."_

_Shock registered upon the prince's face. "That makes you a princess." He bowed very low. "I apologize, Your Highness, I did not know." _

"_Please," Serenity whispered. She touched his hands. "I would like to be a normal person, for just one day." His hands felt rather smooth and warm, she noted._

_Endymion nodded. "I understand. Such pressures we face as royalty…I am sure it is as difficult for you as it is for me. There are some days when I wish to escape this world and travel to another…perhaps one day I can visit you. In secret, if you prefer…" He bent down to kiss her hand._

"_I would like that," Serenity said shyly, blushing as the kiss landed upon her palm. She found herself wishing those lips would meet hers. She blushed again, very glad that the Prince could not read her mind._

_And thus a series of meetings began, sparking the greatest love that had ever been known to the universe._

"Usagi, that was beautiful," said Minako, wiping a tear from her eye.

"All the stories that we wrote, and Usagi is the one who comes up with the best one…" Makoto shook her head. "That is very different than what usually happens."

"You could continue that. That was actually not as bad as the others," stated Haruka.

Usagi smiled. "Thanks, I guess…"

Setsuna said, "That seemed rather accurate. I thought you lost most of your memories from the past, however."

"I took some creative liberties," replied Usagi. "I guess I got it right—after all, love can never be a lie, right, Mamo-chan?"

"Right," he agreed, staring at her with a secret awe. It had been so long since he had heard such eloquent words, much less from Usagi herself.

"Well, I guess that's that. I can finish it later, I guess," Usagi said. "Anyone up for cookies?"

"Ah, Usagi, nothing ever changes. Still thinking about food," giggled Makoto.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Rei. "Were we going to be mentioned?"

Usagi answered, "Of course. I would mention how you each met the generals. Makoto met her general first, but didn't tell anyone—even me—until after I returned from Earth the second time."

"First meeting stories are good, if done correctly. Sometimes the first-meeting stories in the twentieth century setting are a bit too cheesy, though," said Michiru.

"Sometimes, yeah, yeah." Usagi set her laptop down. "I'm off to get cookies!" she declared, dashing out of the room to the kitchen. The others laughed as she tripped over air and fell in Mamoru's lap. He looked rather pleased, though Usagi was embarrassed—her face was in his groin.

Minako grinned evilly. "That would make for an interesting story…" She grabbed the laptop.

"Forget the story. Where's my camera?" Makoto inquired. "A picture is worth a thousand words."

********************************************************************

**Don't worry, it's not over yet! One little story to go…**


	10. Chapter 10 Mamoru the Masked Crusader!

**Warning: Crack chapter!**

**I love making fun of Mamoru…**

After everyone left from the party at Usagi's home, only Mamoru and Usagi were still awake. Her parents and brother had gone to bed. The couple was cuddled on the couch in the living room.

Mamoru whispered, "I really liked that story you wrote today. It was the best one."

"I liked it too," Usagi whispered back. "I thought it was really special…being about us and all…"

"I remember some of that…though I don't remember the part about you wanting to kiss me…"

Usagi giggled quietly. "Of course. It's not like I would tell you that on our first meeting."

"I never regret loving you."

"And I will always love you," Usagi replied back. "I'm going to go to bed—it's been a long day. You can let yourself out, right?"

"Of course. I just wanted to do something with your laptop."

"Have at it. I'm tired." Usagi stretched her arms and yawned. "I love you." She kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"And I love you. Good night, my princess." Mamoru caressed her soft face.

Usagi smiled sleepily and headed upstairs. As soon as she was out of sight, Mamoru grabbed the laptop and began furiously typing.

_MAMORU: THE MASKED CRUSADER_

_Faster than a speeding bullet, it's Tuxedo Mask! He's new, he's improved, and can do more than throw flying roses!_

_We find our hero on the rooftop, gazing over the rainy streets of Tokyo…._

********************************

**THE END! **

**Lol, you can go ahead and guess what Mamoru is writing about…**

**Thanks for playing along, everyone!**


End file.
